1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved device for optically measuring bores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One device known from German Patent Disclosure DE 196 11 613 A1 has a light source that as homogeneously as possible illuminates one end of the bore embodied in a component. On the opposite end of the bore, there is a camera or other optical recording device.
The known device includes an optical waveguide, which at its tip opens into a conical face. The light that is fed into the optical waveguide from a light source reaches the tip, where it is scattered by the conical face and thereby illuminates the bore, preferably an injection bore of a fuel injection valve, as known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 196 18 650 A1. The conical tip of the optical waveguide, for optimal results, must be calibrated to the particular injection bore so that the optical measurement of the injection bore is sufficiently accurate. This effort and expense for calibration makes the measurement vulnerable to error and means increased expense.